


Mi potrai ritrovare nel giardino sul retro

by bardsknight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot incentrate sul rapporto tra Gabriel e Jesse.«Dal tuo comportamento, sembra che tu te ne stia per i fatti tuoi perché ti eri fatto un’idea diversa del lavoro che facciamo. Siamo black ops, ma come diceva Indiana Jones in quei vecchi film classici, il settanta percento del lavoro di un archeologo si fa studiando sui libri.»McCree rimase ancora decisamente perplesso, ma recuperò un minimo di spirito da bastian contrario e rispose: «Non sapevo che guardasse film così vecchi, signore.»«Ogni giorno si impara qualcosa, McCree. Ora, non vuoi sapere il motivo per cui non sei ancora andato in missione?»«Forse è perché non ho ancora letto dei libri che devo leggere?»Che caratterino, questo imp che Gabe aveva deciso di porre sotto la propria ala protettiva. Meglio fargli capire subito che c’era un motivo per cui Gabriel Reyes era il comandante di Blackwatch.«È perché non hai ancora giocato a scacchi contro di me.»





	

Per alcuni mesi dopo l’arrivo di Jesse McCree all’interno dell’organizzazione, a tutti gli agenti sotto il comando di Reyes sembrava di avere un gatto che vagabondava per l’ala dell’edificio riservata a Blackwatch. Non tanto per il fatto che il ragazzino dormiva tanto (perché quell’imp sembrava avere sempre almeno un occhio aperto), quanto più per il fatto che era estremamente territoriale e sospettoso, dimostrando però una disinvolta bravura al poligono di tiro – esattamente come un gatto randagio che ha già fatto esperienza nelle proprie otto vite precedenti.

Come ogni felino che si rispetti, McCree aveva anche preso una serie di abitudini che cercava di non far notare a nessuno: prima degli allenamenti trovava qualcuno con cui scommettere una sigaretta e, dopo uno scontro leale sui materassini, fumava la propria conquista stando seduto sul terrazzo della mensa comune, con la schiena contro i finestroni e il cappello calato sulla testa. 

Come per tutti i gatti, chi lo guardava anche solo per un momento si chiedeva a che diavolo stesse pensando e che cosa riuscisse a vedere oltre il mondo umano.

 

(Che poi non è vero che i gatti non si affezionano ai loro umani. È solo che—ci vuole tempo, ci vuole dedizione, e ci vuole molta pazienza. Gabriel aveva imparato a sopportare i periodi difficili durante l’addestramento nell’ambito degli esperimenti per creare dei supersoldati, e col tempo, conoscendo persone come Jack, aveva sviluppato un sesto senso per riconoscere le persone incrinate.)

 

«Lo sai che non siamo una banda di scapestrati, o sbaglio?»

Jesse, a quella domanda, era stato preso un po’ in contropiede. Non capitava tutti i giorni di essere immersi nella propria pausa sigaretta, di essere interpellati e poi di trovarsi davanti il comandante di Blackwatch con una minacciosissima (ed enorme) tazza di caffè in mano.

«... Che cosa, signore?»

Reyes trovò inusuale il modo in cui Jesse teneva stretta la sigaretta tra le labbra, perché sembrava quasi che stesse fumando una pipa.

«Dal tuo comportamento, sembra che tu te ne stia per i fatti tuoi perché ti eri fatto un’idea diversa del lavoro che facciamo. Siamo black ops, ma come diceva Indiana Jones in quei vecchi film classici, il settanta percento del lavoro di un archeologo si fa studiando sui libri.»

McCree rimase ancora decisamente perplesso, ma recuperò un minimo di spirito da bastian contrario e rispose: «Non sapevo che guardasse film così vecchi, signore.»

«Ogni giorno si impara qualcosa, McCree. Ora, non vuoi sapere il motivo per cui non sei ancora andato in missione?»

«Forse è perché non ho ancora letto dei libri che devo leggere?»

Che caratterino, questo imp che Gabe aveva deciso di porre sotto la propria ala protettiva. Meglio fargli capire subito che c’era un motivo per cui Gabriel Reyes era il comandante di Blackwatch.

«È perché non hai ancora giocato a scacchi contro di me.»

Jesse McCree ebbe il coraggio di sbuffare e distogliere lo sguardo dal proprio capo. Reyes l’avrebbe anche spedito alla serra dell’Osservatorio per prendersi cura di una piantina di pomodori di nome Joel, ma alla fine decise di insistere. Forse ne sarebbe venuto fuori qualcosa di buono.

«Stasera alle nove, nella saletta di fianco alla mensa. Se non ci sarai, ti rispedirò da Morrison – e sarà _il_ ragazzo d’oro secondo l’opinione pubblica, ma ti posso assicurare che non ama essere disturbato quando può andare a dormire presto.»

Jesse aveva risposto con un «Sissignore» prima di alzarsi per fare un cenno d’assenso con la testa. Reyes lo congedò e lo guardò andar via: Jesse aveva lo stesso portamento di sempre, ma in quel momento Gabriel notò quanto piccole fossero ancora le sue spalle. Per il modo in cui McCree si atteggiava, in quei primi mesi di convivenza a Blackwatch, tutti si dimenticavano che era ancora un ragazzino.

 

Alla fine, quella sera, giocarono davvero a scacchi, e si diedero del tu. Nell’auletta vicino alla mensa c’era un armadio pieno di giochi da tavolo di strategia: c’era perfino un vecchio Risiko, portato – secondo la storia di Reyes – da Reinhardt, che lo aveva ricevuto in regalo, quando era piccolo, da uno zio (un regalo riciclato, per le cronache). Reyes aveva tirato giù da uno scaffale una scacchiera e le sue pedine, e avevano cominciato a giocare in silenzio. Ogni tanto, quando Gabriel gli faceva scacco, Jesse imprecava in una lingua che Gabriel non conosceva (qualsiasi lingua fosse, quelle erano delle imprecazioni _per forza_ , visto il tono frustrato e basso con cui il ragazzino le pronunciava); allora era inevitabile chiedersi da che razza di posto McCree venisse e che diavolo ne avesse passate, in diciassette anni di vita. Reyes non chiedeva: gli eventi della vita di Jesse che importavano a Overwatch erano tutti sul suo file personale, ma c’era qualcosa lasciato fuori dai documenti che poteva essere decisivo, sul campo e nella testa del ragazzo. Soprattutto nella sua testa – e nella sua crescita.

Alla prima partita Reyes aveva vinto dopo sei o sette mosse; Gabe pensò che fosse tutta una tecnica di Jesse per evitare di trascorrere del tempo rinchiuso in quella stanzetta con il proprio capo, ma non aveva parole per costringerlo a rimanere quando McCree gli aveva detto che, come primo tentativo, poteva bastare. La sera successiva (perché avevano deciso di dedicare una serata per una partita singola) Jesse si costrinse a perdere dopo venti minuti dall’inizio – si costrinse a perdere perché, in realtà, era piuttosto bravo a giocare a scacchi, ma per qualche motivo decise di dimostrarlo soltanto al loro ventiseiesimo incontro. 

(Non che Gabe li contasse.) 

Al termine del loro primo mese di scontri al tavolo, Jesse aveva vinto le ultime quattro partite, pur con qualche difficoltà. Reyes aveva qualche idea in merito al cambio di comportamento davanti alle pedine, ma avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che fosse Jesse a spiegargli che cosa fosse cambiato nel giro di un mese. 

A un certo punto della loro trentesima partita, dopo aver spostato il pedone bianco dalla casella c2 a c3, Reyes decise di porre a McCree una sola domanda.

«Chi ti ha insegnato a giocare?»

Jesse accennò a un sorriso, ma solo dopo aver spostato lo sguardo verso sinistra – guardando _oltre_ Gabriel. Visto che era il suo turno, Jesse prese il proprio cavallo nero e mangiò un pedone dell’avversario, il che guadagnò uno sbuffo risentito di Reyes. «Nessuno. Ho imparato da solo.»

A Gabriel era chiaro che Jesse stava arretrando verso la difensiva. «Ah, sì? E quando? Non mi sembra di averti visto da queste parti, nell’ultimo mese, a parte quando siamo qui a giocare. Non avrai seguito un tutorial online, spero.»

«Non arrivo a quei livelli, signore.»

Reyes diede un’occhiata alla situazione sulla scacchiera: un pedone di McCree era terribilmente vicino al lato bianco della scacchiera e, secondo le previsioni di Gabriel, Jesse avrebbe preso un alfiere o una regina per fargli scacco e costringerlo a muovere il re – e, così facendo, quell’imp gli avrebbe mangiato l’unica torre rimastagli. Era bravo nel modificare la propria tattica quando era necessario.

«Che cosa vuoi da me, esattamente?» Chiese McCree, incrociando le braccia.

Reyes mosse il re per evitare lo scacco al turno successivo, visto che non aveva i mezzi per mangiare una regina o un alfiere di Jesse. «Voglio capire perché per un mese mi hai fatto credere di non essere capace di giocare.»

Jesse non rispose; invece, mosse in avanti il pedone, che raggiunse la fine della scacchiera, e così divenne una bella regina. La partita si concluse presto con una vittoria di Reyes per il rotto della cuffia, e solo a quel punto McCree acchiappò la propria tazza di tè per andarsene a dormire.

C’era qualcosa di doloroso ma affascinante nel modo in cui uscì dalla piccola aula dei giochi.

(Quando Gabriel divenne Reaper, riconobbe questa terribile sensazione di sublime nel dolore altrui come un ricordo del passato che, dopo la trasformazione, l’aveva convinto ad accettare il proprio nuovo ruolo come Mietitore.)

 

La sera successiva fu Jesse a parlare per primo. Si presentò all’appuntamento con qualche minuto di ritardo, forse pensando che Reyes si fosse stufato di aspettare e se ne fosse andato – perché Gabriel odiava i ritardatari. Cominciarono a giocare, chiusi nella loro piccola barriera di routine quotidiana, finché Jesse scosse la testa ed esclamò: «Pensavo che, facendoti vincere continuamente, ti saresti annoiato di queste partite e avremmo smesso di giocare.»

«Prima regola, McCree: uno che vince continuerebbe a giocare fino alla morte.»

Ah, quella gli era venuta in mente così, e così l’aveva detta. In compenso, s’era guadagnato un sorriso da parte di Jesse.

«Vincere contro un incapace non dà soddisfazione.»

«Ma tu sei tutt’altro che un incapace.»

«Con tutto il rispetto, signore, non credo che i complimenti ti porteranno molto lontano.»

Reyes non si aspettava che le lusinghe funzionassero, perciò non le aveva sfruttate: aveva semplicemente detto quello che aveva visto quando avevano catturato la gang Deadlock e quando c’erano gli addestramenti al poligono e in palestra – aggiungendo poi le partite a scacchi. Era la verità.

«Ho detto che _non_ sei un incapace, _non_ che _non_ hai bisogno di addestramento. Ci vorrà molto tempo prima che tu riesca ad arrivare al mio livello.»

«Oh. Adesso il capo si rivela per quello che è davvero. Sai una cosa? Combattiamo questa partita.»

Quella sera vinse Reyes senza troppe difficoltà, e Jesse rientrò nella propria camera pensando che, forse, tutto Blackwatch gli avesse tenuto nascoste le migliori carte nella manica, per svelargliele quando lui fosse stato pronto, offrendogli una sorta di periodo di adattamento alla novità.

Si sa che i gatti impiegano molto tempo ad abituarsi ai cambiamenti – ma che, se ce n’è bisogno, reagiscono in fretta.

 

Alle nove in punto Reyes entrò nella saletta dei giochi da tavolo e ci trovò Jesse, seduto sulla seggiolina con le gambe incrociate, una coperta addosso e una tazza di tè fumante tra le mani. La scacchiera era già aperta e le pedine disposte.

«Avevi fretta di cominciare, McCree?»

Dopo che Gabriel si sedette di fronte a Jesse, il ragazzo spinse verso Reyes un’altra tazza di tè. «Me l’ha dato la comandante Amari. Ha detto che è una miscela di tè cinesi.»

«L’odore è quello della cenere.»

«È sembrato così anche a me, ma il sapore è buono. L’ha portato da un viaggio a Hong Kong. Mi ha detto di tenerlo “lontano dalle grinfie di Morrison e Reinhardt”, perciò l’ho nascosto qui.»

«Saggia decisione.»

Cominciarono a giocare in silenzio, soffiando appena sul tè bollente prima di berne un sorso. Erano ormai trascorsi otto mesi da quando McCree era entrato in Blackwatch, e l’atmosfera nella piccola sala giochi era ormai distesa – anche se Reyes non aveva ancora ricevuto risposta riguardo chi avesse insegnato a Jesse come giocare a scacchi. Gabriel non aveva più chiesto per non forzare Jesse: tirare troppo la corda, in questioni personali, non era mai la soluzione migliore per ottenere spiegazioni. Allo stesso tempo Jesse non gli aveva offerto spunti di indagine, e il problema (era un problema, perché non mandare McCree in missione era uno spreco di talento) era rimasto irrisolto.

Ma quando i gatti trovano una loro routine quotidiana, sicura e rassicurante, riescono ad approcciarsi più liberamente ai loro coinquilini umani.

«Si ricord—ti ricordi quando mi hai chiesto chi mi avesse insegnato a giocare?» Chiese Jesse, senza sollevare lo sguardo dalla scacchiera.

Oh. Era arrivato il momento?

«Sì.»

«A Phoenix, d’estate, c’erano dei vecchi al parco all’ora della siesta. Mentre aspettavo che arrivassero gli altri bambini per giocare con loro, guardavo gli anziani che si insultavano a carte o a scacchi, e così ho imparato un po’ di cose.»

«Quindi sei bravo anche a poker?»

«Un po’» rispose McCree, con un mezzo sbuffo e mezzo sorriso. «Poi...»

Reyes lo guardò negli occhi. Jesse esitò, ma poi scrollò le spalle e mangiò la regina di Gabriel con il cavallo. «Be’, in realtà giocavo anche con la famiglia di mia madre. Loro non conoscevano né le carte né gli scacchi, perché nella—dove abitavano loro non si facevano giochi del genere.»

Ora molte questioni in sospeso sembravano prendere forma: gli insulti in una lingua incomprensibile, la riservatezza sul proprio passato più lontano, quella maniera bizzarra di fumare le sigarette... erano punti collegabili uno all’altro. 

Reyes non gli pose altre domande, perché aveva un’idea più chiara del motivo per cui Jesse era stato così restio a far parte di una famiglia grande come quella di Blackwatch (o di tutta Overwatch): se lo stato in cui l’avevano recuperato dalla gang Deadlock poteva essere una pista, allora Jesse era figlio di due americani considerati di seconda classe – e la gang era stata un modo per cercare di migliorare la condizione delle minoranze del Sud-Ovest degli Stati Uniti. Forse era nativo americano (navajo, forse?) da parte di madre, almeno a quanto Reyes aveva potuto dedurre; forse suo padre era uno statunitense ispanofono e anglofono, se le chiacchiere che Jesse e Maria Lourdes si scambiavano agli allenamenti erano frutto di una acquisizione dello spagnolo nel periodo della prima infanzia.

(Piano piano, Reyes cominciò a ricostruire il puzzle con le piccole tesserine che Jesse gli offriva, ora spontaneamente, durante le loro sessioni serali di scacchi.)

 

Jesse e Gabriel erano seduti al loro tavolo ed erano alla fine di una estenuante partita, durata un’ora e un quarto. Quando Jesse spostò il cavallo al fondo della scacchiera, Reyes dovette ammettere che quell’imp era davvero migliorato parecchio – non soltanto a giocare a scacchi, sia chiaro: c’era anche un buon rapporto con il resto delle squadre di Blackwatch (fondato sugli scherzi, a dire il vero, ma erano pressoché innocui) e il rispetto della disciplina che Overwatch imponeva a tutti i propri membri. Certo, che poi quella disciplina ogni tanto venisse infranta era inevitabile, specie con le teste calde che c’erano in Blackwatch: nessuno, però, a quel tempo si aspettava che sarebbe stata la spia di un problema ben peggiore, che scoppiò – _letteralmente_ – molti anni dopo.

«Scacco matto!» Esclamò Jesse, mettendo le mani dietro la testa e sollevando i piedi sopra il tavolo.

«Tira giù quelle gambe, non è il tavolo di casa tua» rispose Reyes, in automatico, sbuffando. Non aveva pensato a quello che aveva detto, perché era indispettito dal risultato della partita: quando si rese conto della propria frecciatina, era già troppo tardi. Si stava già dando dell’imbecille (del _pendejo_ , in realtà), quando Jesse gli sorrise amichevolmente, strizzando un pochino gli occhi.

«Non è casa mia, questa?»

(Ed era la migliore risposta di tutte, anche se era una domanda.)

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon ovunque. L’idea delle origini di Jesse viene da qualche post su tumblr – scusate, ma Jesse che ha radici navajo mi piace moltissimo. Che poi ci abbia infilato anche lo spagnolo è perché per me lui e Gabe ogni tanto si parlano anche in spagnolo, benché la cosa non abbia necessariamente una logica ferrea dietro. Semplicemente, mi piaceva l’idea.  
> Imp mi sembrava un soprannome un po’ cattivello, ma abbastanza simpatico, che il resto di Blackwatch avrebbe potuto affibbiare a Jesse nei primi tempi. XD  
> persona: riprende il significato latino della parola persona. Nell’antichità la persona era la maschera indossata durante le rappresentazioni teatrali dagli attori, in modo tale che il pubblico capisse subito quale tipo di personaggio stesse parlando (il servo furbo, il giovane innamorato, etc.). Mi piaceva l’idea di un significato sovrapponibile al nostro attuale, e questo è successo.  
> I titoli non hanno senso, ma questo mi capita spesso. Il titolo della raccolta (non so se riuscirò a scrivere sette storie per i sette prompt della mcreyes week, ma ci proverò) viene dalla canzone Backyard del gruppo Of Monsters And Men.  
> Se ho scritto cose che sono in conflitto col canon, vi prego di scusarmi. Sono una persona distratta e potrei aver perso eventi e situazioni per strada – senza contare che sono le due notte e dovrei dormire già da diverse ore, lol.  
> Ho cercato di essere originale. Sinceramente non ho visto in giro storie simili a questa, ma non ho occhi ovunque: nel caso vi prego di avvisarmi, e rimuoverò subito la mia.  
> Nel caso di commenti, critiche o delucidazioni riguardanti boiate che ho scritto, mandatemi un messaggio in bottiglia, io sarò su una delle mie tante ship.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta: io mi son divertita a scriverla!


End file.
